Among flat-panel display devices, thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has the advantages of small size, low power consumption, relatively low manufacturing cost, no radiation and the like and thus dominates the flat-panel display market.
At present, the TFT-LCD mainly operates in a Twisted Nematic (TN) mode, a Vertical Alignment (VA) mode, an In-Plane-Switching (IPS) mode or an Advanced Super Dimension Switch (AD-SDS, ADS for short) mode, etc.
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show two examples of a TFT-LCD array substrate according to one technique. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the array substrate comprises a substrate 110, an electrostatic discharge short-circuit ring 120 provided on the substrate, and a passivation layer 130. The electrostatic discharge short-circuit ring 120 comprises a gate electrode 122, an active layer 121, a source electrode 123, a drain electrode 124 and a transparent conductive layer 25 for connecting the gate electrode 22 and the drain electrode 24, and the transparent conductive layer 25 is provided above the passivation layer 30.
As a frame of the display device becomes narrower, a wiring region at edges of the array substrate becomes smaller and a distance between components becomes smaller. In addition, the transparent conductive layer 25 is exposed on the outermost layer of the array substrate, and thus it is quite easy to be scratched by other components when the display device is assembled, which renders the electrostatic discharge component of the array substrate unable to work normally, thus affecting the quality of the display device.